


Danny/Stiles tumblr ficlets

by Chash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Danny/Stiles ficlets from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles asks to interview Danny for a college paper, because MASSIVE CRUSH

“So, uh, what did you want to ask me about?” Danny asks, sipping his ridiculously expensive coffee. If the newspaper is going to pay, he’s going to get something good.

Stiles taps his pen on his notepad. Danny theoretically knew that, 1. Stiles was a cute dude in his econ class and, 2. Stiles worked for the college newspaper, but he still doesn’t really know what either fact has to do with him. “We just profile a random student every week,” he says. “This week’s your week. Mazel tov!”

“I guess there’s not really a lot of campus news, huh,” says Danny. “If I deserve my own article.”

“Every student deserves their own article!” says Stiles, gesturing wildly. “We are all unique and beautiful snowflakes. Everyone deserves their fifteen minutes of infamy, right?”

“Hey, it’s your paper,” says Danny, shrugging. He smiles, and Stiles chokes on his coffee. “So, where do we start?”

“The basics,” says Stiles. “Name, age, date of birth, sign…”

“Danny Mahealani, twenty, February 29, Pisces.”

“Wait,” says Stiles, holding up his hand. “If you’re born on February 29, aren’t you five and a half?”

“If you want to be an asshole about it,” says Danny, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Fair enough. So, let’s see. Dorm, favorite food, ideal first date?”

“Those are seriously your questions?”

“Hey, I don’t write them.” He pauses. “Okay, I did write them, but this is what the world wants to know. The world wants to know how to romance Danny Mahealani. And also where you live.”

“The world does, huh?” says Danny, raising his eyebrows. “The world kind of sounds like a stalker.”

“A little bit..”

“Well, the world, assuming you’re a cute queer kid with mild ADD, you should probably just ask, instead of faking a really boring interview for the school paper.”

Stiles chokes again. “What if it’s serious ADD?” he asks when he recovers.

“Pretty much same,” Danny says. “Pizza’s a safe bet, by the way.”

“Well,” says Stiles. “That’s very informative. The student body will really appreciate that information. Thanks.”

“No problem. So, I’ll see you tonight?”

Stiles moves his jaw up and down a couple times, and then says, “Seven?”

“Perfect.”


	2. Stiles and danny are accidentally locked in a supply cupboard. A VERY SMALL ONE.

“I can’t believe you did this.”

“How is this my fault?” asks Stiles. “This is not my fault!”

“You dragged me into a supply closet,” says Danny. “How is this not your fault?”

“I—well—shut up! I didn’t mean for it to lock!”

“Yeah, then it’s definitely okay,” says Danny, rubbing his temples. “Are you sure it won’t open?”

“Definitely not,” says Stiles, pushing the door again and sighing. “It locks from the outside.”

“Why would it lock from the outside?”

“It’s a supply closet, why would it lock from the inside? No one’s supposed to be in here.” He shifts slightly, and elbows Danny in the kidney. “Sorry.” He makes a face. “And sorry in advance for when I get a boner.”

“You’re already planning to get a boner?” Danny asks, vaguely horrified.

“Not planning, exactly,” says Stiles, shifting again. Their crotches are kind of close together. Everything’s close together, but he’s very aware of his dick right now. “Just, you know, things happen.”

“Like accidental boners.”

“More, like, proximity boners. Like, hot dudes, cramped spaces, you smell really good? I don’t know what you do to make that happen, but it’s really working for you.” He pauses. “I’m talking too much, right? This is a bad call for me. Anyway. Yeah. Sorry for my boner.”

Danny sighs. “So, we’re stuck in here, right?”

“That’s been very established, yeah.”

“Until some janitor comes in and unlocks it?”

“Probably.”

“Okay. You want to make out?”

“Uh,” says Stiles. “Well, it beats knocking myself unconscious with a bottle of bleach.”

“That was your plan?”

“Well, it was,” says Stiles. “But that was before making out was on the table.”


	3. Stiles asks Danny about gay sex because he's curious and everything is terrible. GO.

“So, could you draw me a diagram?” asks Stiles.

Danny’s had him zoned out for the last ten minutes—this is really the only way to deal with Stiles as his lab partner—but he perks back up for the question. “Of the chemical bond?” he asks, confused.

“Is that what you call it?” asks Stiles, sounding horrified. “It’s not really a very sexy name.”

“What?” asks Danny.

“What?”

He rubs his forehead. “What do you want me to draw you a diagram of?”

“Gay sex!”

Danny chokes. “What? Why? What?”

“Look, I don’t—I get blow jobs, that’s, like, simple. Dick goes in mouth. But the ass stuff, can you, like, break that down for me? Maybe a power point?”

“You want me to make a power point explaining anal sex?” asks Danny. “Don’t you have the internet? You can just google this. You’ll get porn, but it sounds like you want porn.”

“Okay, I already googled it. I definitely got some porn, and, don’t get me wrong, I jerked off, but it wasn’t totally instructional. Even the one in a sex ed classroom, which you would think would really spell everything out, right? But no, it was just like, sexy teacher, twinky student, let me give you a practical demonstration, and then bam, cumshot! I feel like I missed some vital steps in there.”

“Is there a reason you really need to learn how to have gay sex right now? Do you have a date?”

“No, but I want a date,” says Stiles. “And what if I get a date and then I don’t know how gay sex works and you’re all disappointed? I need to get on this now.”

Danny pauses. “Wait, are you asking me for a gay sex power point so you can learn how to have gay sex with me?”

“Well, uh,” says Stiles. “You’re totally the expert on how you like sex, right? You’ve got this covered. You can be my sexy Yoda.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to be a sexy Yoda,” says Danny. He sighs. “Okay, come over tonight. But no power point?”

“No power point?” says Stiles. He actually sounds disappointed.

“I’m more of a hands-on sexy Yoda,” says Danny dryly.

“Into that, I am,” says Stiles.

This might be the worst decision Danny has ever made.


End file.
